warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc Warboss
}} An Orc Warboss is the biggest, meanest, and strongest Orcish warrior within a tribe, being both a supreme iron-fisted tyrant and a hulking behemoth that is considered by himself to be the greatest Greenskin warrior around. Overview These powerful individuals are relatively cunning and exceedingly powerful warriors, having fought and pummelled his way through his tribe's hierarchy by winning battles and killing every challenger that would dare to defy his brutal rule. Equipped with powerful weapons and armour, these brutish warriors are near unstoppable upon the battlefield. Since Orc culture is based on the idea that it is the right and indeed duty of the strong to oppressively rule the weak, larger, stronger Orcs such as the Warboss himself are accorded higher status within society. In more practical words: Orc Warbosses literally live to fight. The sophistication of their tactics varies enormously according to who is in command of them and how effectively a given Boss is able to communicate with his troops. Orcs become Bosses through being bigger and tougher than other Orcs, not necessarily through being more intelligent, and many an Orc Warlord or Boss simply sends his troops at the enemy with little thought for tactics, trusting to their innate strength and ferocity to win the day. That being said, those Orc Bosses who are either naturally smarter than the rest, or who simply have the kind of low cunning that can observe another race’s tactics and borrow from them, will often be the Orc Bosses whose tribes survive and prosper. So, it is certainly possible to see quite sophisticated Orc tactics at work, with Bosses using the various forces they have available as optimally as possible. Yet due to infighting, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy, and for an Orc Boss few plans survive contact with his own troops either. Yet it has been proven many times that it isn't the tactics that prove the decisive victory for a Greenskin army, but rather the brutality and intimidating sight of their leader on the field of battle. Gallery Total_War_Orc_Warboss_Render_1.jpg Total War Orc Warboss Render 2.jpg Miniatures Orc Warboss (1) (Banner & on Mount.jpg|8th Edition. (Banner Bearer & On Mount War Boar) Orc Warboss (2) (Banner & on Mount).jpg|8th Edition. (Banner Bearer & On Mount War Boar) Orc Warboss (3) (Hand Weapon & Shield).jpg|8th Edition. (Hand Weapon & Shield) Orc Warboss (4) (Great Weapon).jpg|8th Edition. (Great Weapon) Orc Warboss (4) (Two Hand Weapons).jpg|8th Edition. (Two Hand Weapons) Orc Warlord on Boar.jpg|6th Edition. (Mount on War Boar) Orc Warboss on Wyvern.jpg|6th Edition. (Mount on Wyvern) Orc Warboss on Wyvern (2).jpg|6th Edition. (Mount on Wyvern) Wyvern (Orc War Wyvern) 3rd Ed - Miniature.jpg|3rd Edition. (Orc on War Wyvern) Wyvern (Orc War Wyvern) 3rd Ed - Champion & Shaman.jpg|3rd Edition. (Orc on War Wyvern - Champion or Shaman) Wyvern from Warmaster.jpg|Warmaster Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 34 * : Old World Beastiary (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 22 - 23 Category:Greenskin Military Category:O Category:W Category:Orcs